


First Love

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, V V distressful Dick, lipdick, lipters, winton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Dick hears that Lip might like him back. He gets very anxious because of that.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinya_diey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinya_diey/gifts).



> for @shinya_diey who will or won't see my long lipdick finish so soon or ever D:

When Dick finds out about a gossip floating around the school that Lip may like him back, he gets very anxious, very restless, to the point to keep himself awake during late nights doing house chores that his parents didn’t even ask him to do, or doing the ones he needed to do, but a lot earlier than it was expected from him.

It’s just too much for a teenager, the thrill, the anxiety to think (and then feel) like maybe things are better than one could suppose: your crush liking you? That’s a whole lot and Dick doesn’t know how to deal with it, with all the “ifs” and the possibilities that could come out of a confession, because _he needs to know_  - especially because they are friends, and they are going to meet in some hours.

He even tries some fancy, new clothes that he hadn’t even used yet before deciding for something simple, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, because he knows at last that if Lip likes him, clothes won’t change anything, besides Lip and him, being both simple people, action guided, practical people, they don’t really need much.

When he finds himself in the playground table - where parents most likely sat with other parents to gossip about their adult lives while the kids played - in a public park, he finds his hands sweating cold, his hands are so cold he can barely believe it while he rubs one against the other, trying to warm them.

He looks around, trying to avoid looking down to his wrist watch for the million time, trying his best to not panic and not to be on the edge of saying something stupid - to a friend; why the hell things had to change between them?

Lip shows up in front of him while he looks over his shoulder:

“Dick?” Lip asks, a little amused but also a little bit confused.

“Hey,” Dick nods back, trying to hold his fingers from trembling and they are trembling so, so much.

Lip sits in front of him, pulling his legs inside the one material table-chair. He frowns a little at Dick’s uneasiness:

“Are you ok?”

Dick nods again, but he is very fidgety, so Lip pulls his hand and holds Dick’s into his.

“Hey, I know you.”

Dick looks at the hand and then back to Lip, shocked at the simple motion. It’s so intimate, he thinks, to be touched.

“I-I--” he stammers

“Dick, you can tell me--”

“I like you!” Dick lets out finally, shaking visibly. 

“I like you, too, Dick,” Lip answers, frowning even deeper.

“No,” Dick shakes his head, “Not like this, I mean, like this too. I mean...” he leans forward, hitting his belly button against the table. He whines quietly before crashing their lips together in a very clumsy kiss. Lip’s lips are so...amazingly soft. “I mea-mean it.”

Suddenly Dick feels like fainting but then he is a lot less heavy than before. It almost feels good.

“Dan--” Dick feels high, so high. It’s just a lot.

He has no idea of what doing with himself now that he had made his part. He’s so afraid of Lip’s reaction after all.

Lip blinks, touching his mouth, looking back at Dick in a certain amount of confusion.

He laughs in relief:

“God, Dick, me too!” He sighs and then looks up again.

Their hands still entangled together, maybe that's why Dick doesn't feel one of them.

Dick torments his lower lip, a little bit unsure, yet. Is it Lip saying him that it’s mutual?

“Come here,” Lip says as he gets up and sits beside Dick on the other side. “Kiss me again.”

Slowly, Dick leans into Lip and kisses him again, slower, tenderly, but still trembling as his hand comes to Lip’s waist and Lip chuckles.

“I love you, Dick,” he says, caressing Dick’s cheek. “I really do.” He’s smiling, Dick can feel it.

Still, he still trembles and chuckles nervously.

“Oh, thank God,” Dick lets out, blushing.

Lip chuckles, kissing his mutual crush himself now.


End file.
